Estrellas fugaces
by Tasha la Kender
Summary: A Terra le gustaba la vida en Tierra de Partida, aunque no estaría de más que hubiese un niño con el que jugar. Pero… ¿quién es esa niña que ha traído Eraqus?


Y aquí estoy con una nueva historia de Terra y Aqua ^^ En este fic, tienen 6 y 5 años. Sí, me ha dado ahora por hacer fics de estos dos siendo niños, es que tienen que ser adorables jajajajaja

Summary: A Terra le gustaba la vida en Tierra de Partida, aunque no estaría de más que hubiese un niño con el que jugar. Pero… ¿quién es esa niña que ha traído Eraqus?

Disclaimer: ningún pjs del KH me pertenece

.0.0.0.

Terra apoyó la cabeza en la barandilla, mirando las nubes, aburrido. Suspiró y se miró la mano derecha, donde segundos antes portaba una llave espada de madera. Sus ojos brillaron con aire soñador y sonrió levemente.

-Algún día…seré un Maestro-murmuró.

Se incorporó, colocando las manos en la baranda, y alzó la vista al cielo. No veía el momento en que se convirtiese en Maestro, como Eraqus, como aquel hombre que era como el padre que nunca había tenido.

Como el modelo que tenía en la vida y al que quería imitar.

Cogió el arma que había dejado al lado y empezó a entrenar, dando estocadas al aire. Aunque le gustaba la vida que tenía en Tierra de Partida, a veces no podía evitar pensar en que no estaría mal que tuviese un compañero con el que poder jugar y combatir. Un amigo con el que charlar. Con Eraqus hablaba todos los días, pero no era lo mismo. Quería un amigo de su edad, un chico de seis años, incluso de siete, no le importaba. Alguien con quien planear alguna trastada, con el que esconderse del Maestro tras hacer una travesura. Con el que mantener una sana rivalidad. No era mucho pedir.

Pero…

El Maestro ya le había advertido que sería muy difícil que alguien más fuese a Tierra de Partida. Tenían que mantener el secreto de los mundos, Terra no podía ir a otro lugar y decir que provenía de un mundo lejano. Además, Eraqus no le dejaba todavía salir de allí. Por otro lado, no podría mantener una amistad con una persona de otro mundo, ya que apenas podrían verse y él nunca podría explicar el por qué de su ausencia.

Dejó caer el arma, respirando rápidamente, y se pasó una mano por la sudorosa frente. Se dejó caer al suelo y posó la vista en su solitaria llave espada de madera, mirándola con ojos entristecidos. Lo que daría por ver otra arma a parte de la suya, por oír una carcajada que no fuese la de Eraqus. Se sentía tan solo a veces…

-Buenos días, muchacho.

El moreno levantó la cabeza, sobresaltado, y sonrió al ver al Maestro, que observaba sereno el horizonte.

-Buenos días, Maestro.

-Hoy has madrugado, Terra. ¿Cómo va tu entrenamiento?

-Uhm, mejor-dijo, levantándose y poniéndose firme-. He mejorado, lo sé.

Eraqus sonrió y le pasó una mano por el alborotado cabello, revolviéndoselo aun más.

-Claro. Entrenas todos los días, le dedicas mucho esfuerzo. Serás un gran portador.

-Seré un gran Maestro-dijo Terra, confiado-. Algún día, seré un gran Maestro, como usted.

El Maestro asintió, sonriendo al ver la determinación en los vivos ojos de su discípulo, y cruzó las manos tras su espalda. Sentía que algo grave iba a suceder, tenía un extraño presentimiento, y no sabía si tendría que salir de Tierra de Partida. No le gustaba dejar a Terra solo en el castillo, a pesar de que no tenía nada que temer. Pero le veía tan pequeño…Sólo tenía seis años, no era más que un niño lleno de sueños, de ilusiones. Jamás se lo perdonaría si le pasase algo. Era más que un discípulo, era su hijo, era aquel niño de apenas un año que había rescatado.

Y, ahora, tenía el mismo presentimiento que aquel día en el que rescató a Terra de la oscuridad.

-¿Qué ocurre, Maestro? Le noto preocupado.

-No es nada, muchacho.

Terra frunció el ceño, pero no insistió. Sabía que con Eraqus no valía el insistir. Si no quería decir algo, no lo diría. Suspiró, recogió su arma y avanzó un par de pasos, dándose la vuelta para mirar al Maestro, esbozando una sonrisa.

-Me gustaría enseñarle mis progresos, Maestro.

-Adelante-sonrió, cruzando los brazos-. Será un placer.

El moreno empezó entonces a dar estocadas y a realizar fintas, pero enseguida sintió que los músculos no le respondían como le gustaría. Estaba comenzando a cansarse, cosa que el Maestro pudo apreciar por la lentitud que habían adquirido los movimientos de Terra.

-Terra, será mejor que pares. Descansa.

-Pero…

-He visto cómo has mejorado-sonrió-. Sin duda, serás un digno sucesor. Pero, ahora, tómate un descanso. Estoy convencido de que llevas aquí desde el amanecer.

El niño desvió la vista, mordisqueándose los labios, nervioso. Sabía que a Eraqus no le gustaba que se despertase tan pronto y menos para entrenar, ya que el Maestro solía entrenarle personalmente tras el desayuno y no quería que él se cansase demasiado. Según Eraqus, era todavía muy pequeño para ese ejercicio exacerbado.

Terra se estiró, tiró el arma, que golpeó sin querer una de las farolas de Tierra de Partida, y se sentó al borde de aquella cima, mirando el cielo azul, algo nublado, pensando en el amigo que quería tener y que, a lo mejor, nunca tendría.

Eraqus sabía lo que le pasaba al niño. Era normal que se sintiese solo, tenía seis años y vivía con un señor como él. Daría lo que fuese por poder dejar a Terra libre, a su antojo, en algún mundo donde hubiese personas con las que pudiera jugar, pero no podía. Él era su discípulo, y el jovencito lo había aceptado. No abandonaría Tierra de Partida ni aunque pudiese ser un niño normal, un alumno más de una academia donde se impartiesen clases normales, donde pudiese hablar y reír con gente de su edad. Terra amaba el castillo, amaba sus enseñanzas, amaba el calor, el sol, las plantas, los lagos…lo amaba todo de ese mundo, pero sobre todo, amaba su sueño de querer ser Maestro. No podía arrebatarle todo eso, porque sabía que, si lo hacía, el niño jamás se lo perdonaría.

''_Seré un gran Maestro, como usted. ''_

Eraqus sonrió y se dio la vuelta, dejando a Terra con sus pensamientos. No podía hacer nada por él, y agobiarlo no sería una buena opción.

El niño empezó a tararear algo, una canción que se había quedado grabada a fuego en su memoria, a pesar de que desconocía por completo dónde la había oído y cuándo. Sin embargo, nunca se le había ido de la cabeza y, cada vez que se sentía solo, la tarareaba. Era reconfortante, como sentir los brazos de una madre. Aunque él nunca había tenido madre, por lo que no podría saber con certeza si sería lo mismo.

-Qué lío…-murmuró, rascándose la cabeza.

Se tumbó, estirando los brazos a ambos lados, entrecerrando los ojos ante los inmisericordes y cegadores rayos del sol. Torció los labios, sin saber qué hacer. Estaba demasiado cansado para entrenar, pero, si no entrenaba, ¿qué haría? Ese era el problema de estar solo en Tierra de Partida.

De pronto, se incorporó y se puso en pie, echando a correr hacia el castillo. Fue al salón central, donde se alzaban los tres imponentes tronos, y vio a Eraqus hablando con la piedra que se encontraba tras el trono central. Lo había sentido, había sentido una gran fuerza en mitad de aquella serena tranquilidad.

Se había abierto la puerta, una vez más.

-¡Maestro Eraqus!-exclamó-¿Qué ocurre?

-Una estrella se ha apagado…-susurró-Discúlpame, muchacho, pero he de ir a ver mi viejo amigo Yen Sid. Procuraré volver pronto.

-¿Vas a dejarme aquí?

-Eres demasiado pequeño, no puedo exponerte a la oscuridad que reina en los caminos prohibidos-dijo seriamente el Maestro, saliendo del castillo, seguido de Terra-. No insistas, no te servirá de nada. Aguarda mi llegada, como ya has hecho otras veces.

-¡Pero ya no soy un niño!

-Tienes seis años, eres un niño-Eraqus emitió un cálido brillo y, poco después, se dejó ver una ostentosa armadura-. Volveré antes de que te des cuenta.

Terra no pudo volver a replicar, ya que el Maestro había hecho aparecer un Portal de Luz. Lo cruzó, portando la Llave espada, y desapareció de la vista del moreno. El niño dio una fuerte patada, enfadado, y lanzó un grito.

-¡No es justo, ya soy fuerte!

Apretó fuertemente la mandíbula y subió a la cumbre nuevamente. Al llegar, vio la llave espada de madera, tirada al lado de una farola, y la recogió, mirándola con el ceño fruncido. Tuvo ganas de lanzarla por el barranco, pero se contuvo a tiempo. No podía comportarse como un niño. Tenía que demostrarle como fuese al Maestro que ya era mayor.

Se sentó y se cruzó de piernas, apoyando la mejilla en la mano. El enfado fue pasando, sobreponiéndose un aburrimiento matador.

Y tenía hambre.

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que el Maestro se fue, el sol había ascendido bastante, seguro que ya pasaba de la hora de la merienda. Terra se colocó las manos en la cabeza y empezó a dar vueltas por el castillo, mirando por todas partes, intentando encontrar algo para pasar el rato. Ya había entrenado después de haber comido algo hacía cerca de tres horas, más o menos, o puede que incluso cuatro.

Fue entonces cuando lo volvió a sentir.

Bajó a todo correr las escaleras y salió del castillo, casi tropezándose. El Maestro Eraqus había vuelto. Sonrió y se acercó al Portal por donde apareció el Maestro, que se deshizo de la armadura al pisar tierra. Entonces, pudo ver que, tras él, había una persona. Una joven.

Una niña de su edad.

La sonrisa comenzó a desaparecer de su rostro. ¿Qué hacía esa niña ahí? ¿Quién era?

-¿Maestro…?

-Terra, déjame presentarte a tu nueva compañera, Aqua-se giró hacia la niña, sonriendo con cariño-. Vamos, pequeña, no tengas miedo.

Eraqus se hizo a un lado, permitiendo que Terra viese a la nueva residente de Tierra de Partida. Tenía el pelo azul, no muy largo, y un vestidito cian, arrugado y manchado, que había estado, antes de estropearse, a juego con unas sandalias adornadas con estrellas. Parecía cansada y asustada, podía verse el miedo en su bonita cara de grandes ojos que reflejaban el color del cielo. El moreno frunció el ceño y volvió a mirar al Maestro.

-¿De dónde viene? ¿Por qué está aquí?

-Terra, no me parece oportuno hablar de ello ahora. Ven, Aqua, te llevaré a tu habitación para que puedas descansar.

Aqua asintió quedamente con la cabeza y cogió la mano de Eraqus, algo asustada. Entró en el castillo, sin dejar de mirar a Terra, que la escrutaba con cara de pocos amigos, cruzado de brazos y con los labios fruncidos en una línea recta.

El moreno bufó y miró hacia otro lado. Él quería un amigo, no una niña asustadiza que no sabría ni cómo manejar una rama. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y echó a andar, dando patadas a una piedra. La niña no había hablado, parecía trastocada.

Se sentó en uno de los bancos que se encontraban al lado de un puente y dejó pasar el tiempo, viendo cómo las nubes corrían por el cielo.

-Terra-le llamó el Maestro tras haber dejado a Aqua dormida en su nueva habitación-, ¿qué te ocurre? Pensé que te alegrarías de tener una amiga.

El niño se levantó, se dio la media vuelta y se cruzó de brazos.

-Es una niña, no sabrá hacer nada.

-¿Por qué no? Cuando se encuentre mejor, también la instruiré a ella. Podrás tener a alguien con quien jugar, como siempre has querido.

Terra farfulló algo y anduvo en dirección contraria a la del Maestro, claramente molesto.

-Sé amable con ella, Terra.

-¿Por qué?

-…Lo siento, Terra, pero no me parece bien hablar de ello todavía. Sólo te pido eso, muchacho. Aqua está muy triste y asustada, no se merece tu enemistad.

El moreno hizo oídos sordos a esa petición y siguió andando, sin una dirección en concreto, pensando en la niña.

.0.0.0.

Aqua se desperezó y bostezó, incorporándose lentamente. Se restregó un ojo y miró a su alrededor, somnolienta, sin reconocer el sitio. Bajó de la cama y se acercó a la puerta, girando el picaporte, abriéndola con cuidado, asomando la cabeza por la pequeña rendija. Salió de la habitación, observando todo, intentando recordar dónde se encontraba.

Y, entonces, lo recordó todo.

Pegó un grito y se acuclilló, tapándose los oídos con las manos, echándose a llorar. Su mundo había sido destruido, había visto cómo unas sombras extrañas acababan con la vida de sus padres, cómo habían estado a punto de extinguir también la suya. Pero seguía viva, gracias a Eraqus. Él había conseguido salvarla.

-Aqua, pequeña-sintió una suave caricia en su cabeza y alzó la vista, viendo al Maestro a través de los llorosos ojos-. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

La niña no abrió la boca, sino que se pasó una mano para retirarse las lágrimas. Se levantó, ayudada por Eraqus, como una autómata, y se dejó llevar hasta una gigantesca sala, donde se encontraba el joven que había visto a la tarde, sentado a la mesa, ceñudo al verla allí.

-Siéntate, pequeña-dijo el Maestro, retirando la silla que se encontraba frente a Terra-. Y, ahora, disfrutemos de una agradable velada. Que os aproveche la cena.

El moreno cogió los cubiertos, sin dejar de observar a Aqua, que tenía las manos bajo la mesa y la vista gacha, sin atreverse a levantar la cabeza. Frunció el ceño. Si él estuviese así, Eraqus ya le hubiera reprendido.

-Aqua, come algo. Estás muy débil.

-N-no tengo hambre…-murmuró.

Terra estuvo a punto de aplaudirla. Por fin se dignaba a hablar. Sin embargo, al pensar en ello, se sintió mal. Realmente, la niña parecía debilitada, no solo por su aspecto, sino también por esa vocecilla tan frágil, apenas perceptible.

-¿Puedo…salir?-preguntó quedamente, alzando la vista de su traje nuevo.

Eraqus sonrió tiernamente y asintió.

-Claro, pequeña. Relájate y familiarízate con el lugar. Aquí estás a salvo de todo, no dejaré que nada te dañe.

Aqua asintió, se levantó y, tras despedirse, salió del salón, donde tan sólo se oían las pisadas de la niña, que se fueron desvaneciendo lentamente, perdiéndose por el castillo. La jovencita paseó por el edificio, sin saber por dónde iba, hasta que por fin logró encontrar la entrada, aquellas grandes puertas de oro que llevaban al exterior. Salió por ellas, algo cohibida ante tanta magnificencia, y observó el gran cielo nocturno plagado de estrellas. Se fijó entonces en un caminito de piedra que parecía ascender y le siguió, curiosa. Abrió mucho los ojos al llegar a la plaza iluminada por farolas desde donde podía apreciarse con total claridad el brillante firmamento.

Y, al ver tantas estrellas, empezó a llorar.

.0.0.0.

Terra miró hacia el cielo, algo cansado. Ya era muy de noche y el Maestro se enfadaría con él si no se iba pronto a la cama.

No, mentira.

Últimamente, Eraqus sólo tenía ojos para la niña. Casi no le hacía caso a él, y eso que ya habían pasado algunos meses desde que vino Aqua. Ella ya estaba bien, ya no lloraba ni parecía triste. Incluso hablaba, no como el primer día, que lo único que había dicho eran un par de palabras susurradas.

Chistó, molesto, y cruzó los brazos.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?

La niña salió de su escondrijo, pero no avanzó más. Miraba a Terra con algo de miedo, sin saber si acercarse o no. Ese chico no la había tratado bien, ni mal, no había hablado con ella en ningún momento. Pero, a pesar de ello, había sentido su irritabilidad con respecto a su presencia. ¿Acaso tenía ella la culpa de lo que había pasado, de que Eraqus la acogiese?

Terra suspiró. No podía seguir comportándose así con Aqua, no era más que una niña asustada que, como le había contado Eraqus hacia poco, se había quedado sin hogar, como se había quedado él cuando no era más que un bebé. Por lo menos, él no había tenido que ver cómo su mundo era destruido, cómo acababan con la vida de sus padres, cómo todos sus sueños se rompían. Había sido cruel con ella.

-Ven, Aqua-dijo, cambiando su expresión.

La jovencita empezó a dar pequeños pasos hacia el moreno y se colocó a su lado, alzando la vista hacia el cielo. De pronto, lanzó un grito y, de no ser por Terra, se hubiese ido corriendo. El niño había agarrado su mano antes de que echase a correr, mirándola con extrañeza.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¡Eso!-gritó, aferrándose al brazo de Terra.

-¿Eso?-observó atentamente el cielo y, luego, sonrió-Son estrellas fugaces. ¿Te asustan?

Aqua empezó a sollozar mientras asentía.

-A-antes de que mi mundo fue destruido…vi eso en el ci-cielo…

-Tranquila, Aqua. En Tierra de Partida no es raro ver una lluvia de estrellas, te aseguro que no pasará nada. Llevo aquí seis años y he visto muchas estrellas fugaces.

La niña se escondió tras Terra, mirando con miedo al firmamento. Por mucho que el joven le dijese que no había peligro, ella era incapaz de sentir pánico. ¿Cómo estar tranquila ante algo así?

-Pero…

Se calló al sentir las manitas del moreno retirándole las lágrimas de las mejillas y clavó la vista en él, viendo cómo este la sonreía, amistoso.

-Confía en mí y no llores más. Además, si estás en peligro, me encargaré de protegerte, ¿vale?

Aqua estaba algo confusa. ¿Cuándo había cambiado Terra de parecer? Hacía dos días no podía ni verla y ahora, se mostraba de lo más amistoso. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisita, dejando de pensar en eso, y asintió. El moreno, al ver que la niña estaba más tranquila, alzó la vista al cielo para contemplar la lluvia de estrellas.

La joven imitó a su nuevo amigo, aunque sin perder todavía el miedo, y le cogió de la mano.

-¿Me prometes que me protegerás?-preguntó, mirándole.

-Por supuesto-apretó la mano de la niña mientras sonreía-. Te prometo que siempre estaré contigo para protegerte-alzó la otra mano-. ¿Has visto esa estrella fugaz? Guárdala siempre en el corazón, porque será la promesa que te he hecho.

Aqua volvió a levantar los ojos hacia el firmamento, con un nuevo brillo en los ojos. Ya no se sentía sola, sabía que Terra estaría a su lado, pasara lo que pasase.

Terra desvió la vista hacia su nueva amiga, que observaba atentamente las estrellas, esta vez maravillada. Él se encargaría de protegerla, no dejaría que la estrella fugaz se encargase de todo. Si no hacía nada, daba igual que lo hubiese prometido ante aquella estrella. No dejaría que nadie hiciese daño a aquella niña tan frágil.

Él la protegería de la oscuridad, aunque tuviera que sacrificarse para ello.

.0.0.0.

Antes de nada, sí, el final lo he hecho adrede XDDDD Terra está convencido de que será él el que salve a Aqua de la oscuridad, y al final…bueno…

Joe, cómo me gusta este juego *se va a llorar a un rincón* Tiene una historia tan bonita y tan triste…y unos pjs que se hacen querer enseguida…Adoro el BBS

Bueno *recuperada*, como siempre, espero que os haya gustado ^^ (admitid que esta pareja es la mejor de tooooooooda la saga XDDDD)

Comentad, anda, que no cuesta nada XDDDDDDD

Ya nos leemos :)

Bye!


End file.
